goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Status Conditions
"Poison" redirects here. For the unused Psynergy, see List of unacquirable Psynergy. In the Golden Sun games, a Status Condition is something that afflicts a player character or an enemy with an abnormal, usually harmful effect. Status Conditions come in two forms; those that go away after a battle, and those that stay until they are healed. In both cases, they can be resisted; the higher the target's luck, the better the chance. Temporary Conditions The following is a list of all Status Conditions that last only during battle. These conditions can fade away on their own, or can be healed by a Restore Psynergy or Elixir. ;Delusion :An extremely minor effect. Delusion does nothing more than drastically reduce an opponent's odds of landing a regular attack. Against more advanced enemies, it's effectively useless, but simpler opponents that rely on standard attacks can be devastated by it. ;Stun :The equivalent of being paralyzed. The afflicted character/enemy is incapable of doing anything as long as the effect is in place. Stun generally lasts only a short while. The manual to the North American version of The Lost Age refers to this effect as "Sting" in one instance. ;Sleep :The afflicted is put into an enchanted sleep. In essence, Sleep is the same as Stun; ironically, it tends to remain in effect for longer periods of time. Also, unlike many other status conditions, it tends to affect bosses much more easily. Damage occasionally causes the afflicted to wake up, but not consistently. :"Sleep heals death curse": at least on the enemies. It has never been tried on the characters yet. ;Seal :This effect results in the afflicted losing their ability to cast Psynergy. Seal tends to last a long time, making it extremely useful to try and inflict on bosses; however, against enemies that have no Psynergy, it's useless. ;Death Curse :Called "Curse" ingame. Death Curse is a rare, fairly pointless effect, unless you have a weak party in-game and you fight very powerful enemies, the Djinn Gasp will prove very usefull to inflict it. :If the afflicted isn't healed in seven ACTION turns ( = a turn in which an afflicted character acts - enemy/ ally), they're instantly downed. This means the effect can last longer, due to the effect of Lull, for eample ... :Due to the vast amount of time available to heal it, and the fact that few things can cause it, Death Curse is little more than a gambler's Psynergy; however, it can afflict very few bosses, bringing its usefulness down even further. It should be noted that, when an ally is afflicted with a Death Curse, the countdown will be paused if the Adept in question is not in the currently battling party. :Death Curse can be healed with the healing Djinn, an elixir, or also "healed" by downing an adept and ressurecting it again. :"healing enemies from death curse": :This might seem strange, but once monsters are put asleep after they got cursed and wake up again ... The curse disappears. > This has been discovered within the Anemos Inner Sanctum, where the blue Devils were attacked with the Summon Flora and put asleep. ;Temporary Stun :This effect is often regarded as one of the most useful. If the user of an attack that can cause this condition hits an enemy before they've attacked (in the case of enemies with multiple attacks, if they still have attacks left), the target cannot attack. As soon as their attack turn is over, the effect fades off. Against enemies with multiple attacks, this condition is considered highly valuable, as it reduces their total number of attacks. Permanent Effects The following is a list of all possible Status Conditions that require healing to be removed. All of them can be removed at a Sanctum, but other ways to heal them exist. ;Downed :The equivalent of being unconscious. A Downed character cannot do anything, including receiving experience points and let the used djinn, after a summon recover after a battle. :Typically, being downed is reached only when a character hits 0 HP; monsters die when they reach this point (although creatures in the Phoenix monster line are capable of bringing them back). Exceptions include certain unleashed weapon effects (e.g. Crystal Rod) and the Condemn Psynergy. Water of Life, certain Djinn (e.g.Quartz, Tinder), the Revive Psynergy and healers in sancums can remove this condition. :Late in the game and for specific battles in Golden Sun 2, being downed can also be seen or used as a good status condition preventing the adepts being harmed from the effects of Djinnfest, Crucible and the game breaking Djinn Storm that can cripple a whole team by setting them on standby. ;Poison/Venom :These two effects are identical in function; the only difference between them is their strength. Poison causes the afflicted to lose some HP ( =1/8) after they attack; Venom (also referred to as Deadly Poison) causes them to lose a lot of HP (1/4). Cure Poison, the Unicorn Ring, the Djinn Tonic and Salt, and Antidote can remove this condition. If an enemy loses the last of its HP due to poison or venom, the message: "(enemy)'s strength was exhausted!" appears and the enemy dies. ;Equipment Curse :See also; Cursed items :This effect is rather unique, as it is caused by equipment. Certain pieces of equipment have a curse on them; this curse means that the wielder cannot remove the equipment once equipped on it's own or with items, and in-battle, they will on occasion lose the ability to move when it comes their turn to attack. The equipment's paralysis effect can be nullified by giving the wielder the Cleric's Ring; however, the equipment itself can only be removed at a Sanctum. ;Haunt :The rough equivalent of being possessed, Haunt causes a ghost or demon to follow the afflicted around. On random occasions, after the possessed has attacked, they will take 1/4th of damage dealt on an enemy. :Haunts can be especially deadly if the Haunted has low HP, as if they potentially do a large amount of damage. Haunts can be removed at a Sanctum, as well as by the Djinn Tonic, Salt and Dewdrop. :Also, in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, you can also cure it by touching a Wise One statue. Allowing a character to reach 0 HP and then reviving them also removes this status. Category:Gameplay